Well, That Was a Little Very Awkward
by Fauxhound
Summary: Bobby's hardly had time to spend time with Crowley for a while. Working with Sam and Dean to save lives is his main priority. Crowley isn't very happy about that, though. If he makes time for Bobby, then Bobby could make time for him, too. Although, next time, they should probably make time when it's less risky... Crowley/Bobby oneshot


**A/N:** I know, I know. I suck. I haven't updated a fic in forever and here I come, prancing out of the abyss I threw myself into with a new oneshot? Who do I think I am?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

I don't know when this fic takes place.

* * *

"Hello, Robert."

Bobby nearly dropped the thick, dusty book in his hands onto the floor. He spun around, the surprise still fresh in his eyes and his lips drawn into a fine line. "Would you stop doin' that?"

Crowley gave a smile that seemed more like a mockery than anything else. "You know I like to make an entrance." He reached out and almost gently took the book from Bobby's hands and placed it atop his desk. "Moving on to more important matters, I see you've been hanging out with the boys more often than not." He paused, but quickly continued upon seeing the look that appeared on Bobby's face. "Don't get me wrong, Robert, I adore the boys; _sweethearts_, the two of them. It's just that maybe every once in a while it'd be nice to go a day without getting holy water thrown into my face."

"Well what do 'ya want me to do?" Bobby's voice was full of irritation. "Can't you tell we're busy right now?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows and Bobby instantly regretted snapping at him.

"Well," Crowley replied. "I suppose I should just go, then. Have fun being busy with the boys."

"Crowley, wait." Bobby sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just been a little stressed out lately." He averted his eyes for a long moment. It was true what Crowley said and he knew it. Bobby and Crowley had hardly had any time to be around each other, and he couldn't blame the demon for being a bit irked about it. He met the demon's dark eyes again, resisting his temptation to groan when he saw that look in his eyes. The look that meant he was waiting for Bobby to say something else. Crowley really did love giving him trouble, didn't he? "If you want, I guess you can stick around for a while. But the boys'll be back any minute now, so don't get to comfortable."

Crowley's face melted into a half-smirk. "Aw, no sleepover tonight?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're no better than those two Winchester troublemakers."

"I'm insulted." Crowley put on an offended face. "I'm much more professional than those two."

"Yeah, whatever." Bobby walked over to a stack of books near the door and picked the book he was carrying earlier up without thinking. "So did you come here just to hang out and make faces all day?"

Crowley frowned at him, but Bobby knew he wasn't actually hurt. "I thought you liked my company. But if you're bored of just talking, I suppose we could do something else." He flashed a grin and took the book out of Bobby's grasp for the second time that day.

Bobby let go of the book without a fight and let Crowley set it aside before he grabbed Bobby by the hips and yanked him closer. His smile grew when he spotted the surprise in Bobby's eyes and said, "What can I say? I haven't seen you in a while."

Even though Bobby looked just a little bit stunned(to the point where he wasn't even smiling), he said, "I'm not complaining."

Crowley chuckled and leaned in to close the space between them gently, but the soft kiss quickly evolved into something more. The passion grew between them, and Bobby snaked his arms up and draped them over Crowley's shoulder. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, and Bobby's eyes were wide.

"Sheesh, you been having withdrawals from me or something?"

Crowley smirked. "I'm not quite done yet, love."

Bobby didn't complain. And even if he was going to, they were kissing again before he could get another word out. Crowley dragged a tooth across one of Bobby's lips, drawing the slightest amount of blood. Bobby took advantage of the passion and pushed his tongue past his partner's open lips. Crowley's hands tightened on his sides almost painfully, gently tugging him closer, even though it wasn't very possible for him to get much nearer. Tongues battled for dominance (Crowley' was winning− he always did), and the demon inched the tip of the fingers of one of his hands under Bobby's shirt. Bobby groaned slightly (which was very embarrassing) and pressed himself just a little bit closer−

The door swung open suddenly. "Hey, Bobby, we're h−"

Bobby separated from Crowley faster than he thought was physically possible and brushed down his clothes. His face flushed red, he tugged down his hat in an attempt to block Dean and Sam out of his view. It was a fruitless attempt.

Dean and Sam were gaping at them as if Bobby had grown a second head, and by the looks they were giving him, they would have preferred that.

"Uh… Hi, boys…" Bobby coughed awkwardly.

Crowley were grinning like a fox and he swiped at his bottom lip with a thumb and gazed at the blood it smeared off and onto his skin.

Dean was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to find lost words. His eyes were bulging out and frankly, he didn't look much different than a fish.

"I…" Sam began, but shut his mouth quickly as if he wasn't supposed to speak.

Bobby groaned loudly and snatched his hat off of his head, nearly throwing it into a wall. He swung his head to the side and glared at the wall. "Balls!"


End file.
